la historia despues de Gt
by Guerrera Saiyajin
Summary: Trunks invita a Marron a salir, en un día donde Bulma hizo una fiesta. Siempre hay historias de lo que paso después de GT de Trupan, ahora le toca a Trumar.


La historia después de Dragón Ball GT.

Goku había ido con shenlog y Pan estaba muy triste, Bulma había hecho una fiesta para celebrar la victoria de Goku aunque el hubiera muerto (Ellos no lo sabían solo Vegeta). Trunks había salido de su trabajo por que Bulma lo había dicho que tendría que asistir en la fiesta, aunque no lo hiciera Trunks de igual manera iría, al llegar vio a Pan muy triste camino hacia ella pero al hacerlo vio a una rubia muy bonita que como siempre se encontraba con sus padres. Se olvido de Pan y se dirigió junto a la joven muchacha.

-Hola- quiso iniciar una conversación.

-Hola- respondió con educación, sus padre se habían ido a hablar con Bulma.

-¿Tú eres Marron verdad?- no había hablado mucho, cada vez que se veían solo se cruzaban algunas palabras y eso eran muy raras veces.

-Si ¿Y tú eres Trunks verdad?- con un seño de duda.

-Si- respondió con una sonrisa- ¿Qué te parece la fiesta?

-Esta divertida- miro hacia los guerreros Z.

-Si lo dices, porque yo nunca me divierto- con una cara de seriedad- Todos son aburridos por el trabajo de la Cor. Capsula.

-Cierto, tú eres el presidente se me había olvidado- volvió a sonreír.

-¿Te gusta estudiar?- con una cara muy curiosa.

-Si, ahora estoy estudiando administración de empresas- respondió.

-Guau, entonces cuando te recibas haré que trabajes en mi empresa- con tono de broma pero la verdad él no estaba bromeando.

-Jaja ok- río.

-Eres muy linda- lo soltó sin pensar, haciendo que Marron se sonrojara.

Para Trunks esa fiesta se estaba volviendo interesante, pero cuando la conversación parecía acabarse ¡No! Él no lo permitiría.

-¿Tienes no… novio?- la verdad se moría de la curiosidad, aunque en su garganta se había atorado la palabra ¡Ya lo había dicho! Y esperaba una respuesta negativa, le suplicaba a Kamisama que respondiera que ¡No!

-No- susurro, al ver la cara de duda de Trunks lo dijo mas fuerte- No lo tengo lo que quiero ahora es terminar mi carrera.

-Guau eso es genial, eres una chica muy diferente a las demás ya que a Pan y Bura no les interesa el estudio- la miro no quería que interpretara mal sus palabras.

-Si a Bura solo le interesa las comprar y a Pan entrenar- río.

-Cierto- río junto a Marron.

-¿Te interesa alguien?-Trunks quería conocer a Marron, sentía una gran necesidad de hacerlo.

-Oye eso es muy personal ¿Por qué me preguntas tantas cosas?- seria.

-Perdón solo era curiosidad- bajo la cabeza.

-¿Tú y Pan son novios verdad?- miro hacia Pan.

No, no, solo somos amigo- haciendo con sus manos y cabeza una seña negativa.

-Ok, pero parece que Pan nos mira con "Celos"- mira de nuevo a Pan.

-Jaja claro que no, yo la quiero como una hermana menor al igual que Pan que tengo la necesidad de proteger- también mira hacia Pan.

-Si usted lo dice- miro a Trunks.

-¿Te gustaría ir mañana a tomar algo por hay?- nervioso.

-Eso es una…- miro a Trunks con cara de cómplice.

\- Es una cita de "Amigos"- respondió rápido.

-Si es una cita de amigos ¿No crees que Goten también tendría que ir?- miro hacia Goten.

-Pues solo sera una cita de amigos de nosotros dos, ya que somos amigos ¿no?- la miro a los ojos, eran unos hermosos ojos azules que lo penetraban en el alma.

-Pues si lo somos, pero eso es una cita- se burló.

-Ok, me descubriste si es una cita- río, la rubia no era tanta lo había descubierto.

-Ok, ¿será para mañana verdad?- preguntó.

-Si, mañana para las 13:30 horas ¿te voy a recoger?-la miro con una cara de por favor.

-Mejor no, yo puedo venir sola ¿Dónde sera?- mira sus manos.

-Pues porque no vienes a mi empresa yo te llevare a un lugar que te encantara- sonríe.

-Ok- le dedica una deslumbrante sonrisa.

-Eres muy linda te lo han dicho- se había puesto un poco nervioso, y Marron se había sonrojado un poco.

-Gracias- responde.

-¿Me das tu numero? Así te aviso si pasa algún imprevisto- mintió. Porque no importaba si pasaba algo el de todos modos se escaparía de la oficina.

-Bueno mi numero es 097242….- le empieza a decir.

-Marron hija es hora de irnos- grita Krilin.

-Ya me voy nos vemos mañana- le da un beso en la mejilla a Trunks como señal de despedida.

-Adiós-repitió Trunks después de volver en sí.

Sintieron una gran felicidad sin saber porque, era la primera vez que tenían una verdadera "Conversación" y habían arreglado para una cita. Pasara lo que pasara ese día era una bendición para los dos.

-Ya quiero que llegué mañana- susurro mientras veía alejarse a la rubia.

 **Nota: Hola aquí les dejo una historia de Trumar (Trunks y Marron) para recompensar los días que estuve inactiva. También lo hice porque he visto muchas historias de lo que ha pasado después de GT que se tratan principalmente de la pareja que no apoyamos es decir Trupan. Debo admitir que no odio esa pareja solo me parece una locura que junten a una niña con un adulto.**

 **Cambiando de tema ¿Les gustaría que siguiera esta historia o aquí termina?**


End file.
